Our Mess
by WindyCloud
Summary: Bianca y Logan deciden abandonar el campamento y disfrutar un día entre ellos. No todo sale según lo planeado. One - Shot. #Bigan.


Bianca di Angelo abrió la puerta de su cabaña al escuchar golpes en ella. Sonrió suavemente y corrió a buscar su carcaj de flechas, mientras gritaba "Espérame" al visitante. Usualmente, siempre que tocaban la puerta, Bianca tenía la esperanza de que su hermano Nico tuviera ese día la amabilidad de pasar el día con ella, o jugar Mitomagia juntos, como antes. Sin embargo, hoy no era la ocasión de imaginar cómo sus lazos fraternales se unían de nuevo mágicamente, y lo supo cuando abrió la puerta de la cabaña de Hades y encontró al romano Logan Rockefeller, esperando por ella en la entrada, con su característico cabello negro y actitud de chico malo que solía encantar a Bianca.

En los últimos meses, el campamento Júpiter había estado haciendo intercambios entre los dos campamentos, por lo que romanos y griegos visitaban los lugares regularmente. El hijo de Neptuno, Logan, había sido uno de ellos, pero a diferencia de los demás, el permanecía mucho más tiempo aquí que ningún otro romano. ¿La razón? Permanecía sonrojada justo en frente.

¿Nos vamos? Tengo una sorpresa para ti.- Dijo Logan mientras cuidadosamente tomaba su mano.

La hija de Hades asintió suavemente y unió sus dedos con los de él. Juntos, caminaron por el campamento, observando lo que todos los días fascinaba a Bianca, a pesar de la graciosa monotonía que se establecía todos los días. Lou Ellen correteando con una bolsa de narices mientras Miranda Gardiner la perseguía furiosa agitando una pala, a lo lejos Annie Carter, la hija de Atenea, sentada en un árbol que Katie Gardner regaba, riendo por la persecución.

Siguieron su camino hacia las afueras del campamento, saludando a Will Solace que clavaba unas flechas y enseñaba su perfecta puntería a las hijas de Afrodita.

Al caminar en silencio, Bianca se permitió sumirse en sus pensamientos un momento. ¿A dónde irían? ¿Qué harían? Logan no había hablado de sus planes y a la semidiosa raramente le gustaban las sorpresas. Logan observó el carcaj en su espalda y la miró extrañado.

Siempre preparado. Siempre me lo recuerdas- Rio ante sus ojos confundidos.

¿Ah sí? Claro. Siempre preparado. No distracciones. – Se repitió Logan a sí mismo. Bianca supuso que era algún entrenamiento de la Legión, por lo que no dijo nada.

Justo afuera, donde comenzaba el bosque y la entrada del campamento ya no se visualizaba, se encontraron caminando a la hija de Eolo con una sonrisa ladina. Logan rodó los ojos y se apresuró a entregarle un paquete a esta, mientras la hija de Hades los observaba confundidos.

¿Aria?- Preguntó Bianca- ¿Qué haces aquí?

La castaña la silenció levantando una mano y de repente, un pequeño tornado la envolvió a ella y al romano, sacudiendo sus vestimentas. Bianca cerró los ojos y a los segundos, el tornado desapareció hacia el norte.

Bien. Va a durar a lo sumo 4 horas, tal vez menos por lo de sus "increíbles papis" – explicó Aria con una mirada sarcástica cuando abría el paquete y sacaba una pequeña botella. – Disfruten tórtolos.- Dijo finalmente, dando un trago a su botella, y volando con dirección a la entrada del campamento.

La hija de Hades comprendió rápidamente. La esencia. Los monstruos la percibían fácilmente y en su caso, aún más, pues los dos eran hijos de dos de los tres grandes del Olimpo. Logan había sido cuidadoso y probablemente ese tornado había enviado su esencia lejos, para distraer a los monstruos lejos de ellos. Bianca sonrió a Logan. Era muy detallista en esos aspectos.

Estamos cerca, Snow White- Dijo entusiasmado el hijo de Neptuno.

¿De qué? Logan, dime que es lo que planeas.-

Logan Rockefeller guardó silencio y apresuró sus pasos hasta llegar a un montículo de hojas. El muchacho cerró los ojos concentrado bajo la mirada de Bianca, unos metros atrás. Un enorme chorro de agua salió de un rio que habían dejado pasos atrás y bañó al montículo de hojas para revelar un auto rojo que parecía caro. El auto se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, parecía recién comprado. Bianca no lograba entender que hacia un auto ahí, por lo que miró a Logan y esperó una explicación.

Carrera de autos clandestina en el basurero de Long Island.- El semidiós sonrió ampliamente.

Y el auto lo sacaste de…- Bianca aún intentaba comprender.

Lo he comprado yo. Soy más rico que Dios, si es eso posible.- Gruño Logan, mientras corría hacia la puerta del copiloto y la abría para la hija de Hades.

Bianca subió en silencio y Logan se aproximó a cerrar la puerta. Luego, subió rápidamente y el automóvil rugió. En segundos, salieron del bosque y transitaron a alta velocidad el camino, con dirección al basurero.

Logan tomó un control en el tablero del automóvil y buscó una pista en su estéreo. Un rock comenzó a sonar y Bianca se recostó en el asiento.

¿Una carrera? La hija de Hades estaba preocupada. El basurero de Long Island sonaba como un hotel de monstruos que a la mínima oportunidad estarían encantados de cortar su vena cava y reír ante ello. Incluso, se atrevió a pensar, ella no sabía nada de carreras, y menos clandestinas. Sin embargo, confiaba plenamente en Logan Rockefeller. Bajó la mirada y sonrió a medias. Se dedicaría a dejar de pensar en lo que podría pasar, y comenzar a relajarse y disfrutar el momento.

Subió el volumen del estéreo, ante la sorpresa de Logan, y comenzó a hacer gestos graciosos como si tocara una guitarra. El muchacho soltó una risa ante esto y la acompañó con leves movimientos de su cabeza.

La llegada al basurero de Long Island fue rápida. Estacionaron junto a autos sacados de Rápido y Furioso, lo que causó la risa de Bianca di Angelo, y se aproximaron a los demás participantes, para depositar la parte del dinero que les tocaba y así estar en la carrera. Un señor de aproximadamente 40 años guardó el dinero y con un gruñido los mandó de vuelta al auto rojo. Logan lo miró desafiante, pero tomó la cintura de Bianca y la llevó al automóvil.

¿Estas lista Snow White?- Preguntó el hijo de Neptuno.

Bianca sonrió confidencialmente y no respondió, solo apretó la mano de Logan con la suya. Logan supo lo que significaba. Encendió el auto y se movió hacia la línea de salida y llegada.

El señor con una amplia barriga y una vestimenta que se asemejaba a un motoquero de película, levantó un sostén sucio con aceite. Los motores de los competidores rugieron ruidosamente y Logan cerró los ojos, concentrándose. Bianca soltó su mano y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad, inhalando y exhalando aire varias veces.

Bianca no supo cuando el señor soltó el sostén sucio, ni cuando los competidores comenzaron a salir apurados de la línea de meta, o incluso cuando Logan Rockefeller apretó el acelerador a fondo y salieron despedidos hacia adelante, corriendo veloces y superando de a poco a los autos coloridos que habían salido.

Logan velozmente logró sobrepasar a dos más, mientras el automóvil daba unos pequeños tumbos a causa de la basura que se encontraba en la pista de carreras. Aceleró al ver por el espejo retrovisor que el competidor que había sobrepasado anteriormente se dirigía hacia ellos en busca de revancha, y Bianca soltó un grito de excitación al sentir como la velocidad la impulsaba hacia atrás y causaba un revoloteo en su estómago. Soltó una risa alegre y Logan la correspondió.

De repente, Logan frenó ruidosamente. Bianca lo miró asustada y comprobó lo que se regía monstruosamente ante ellos. Abrió sus ojos ampliamente y observó a la mujer serpiente que se interponía frente a ellos.

Echidna- Susurró Logan en latín.

El equidna. Antigua enemiga del Olimpo y ahora, de ellos. El monstruo torció su cabeza y los observó, como si pensara cual sería la mejor manera de aniquilarlos. Bianca salió de su trance y se apresuró a tomar su carcaj de flechas. Logan prosiguió a buscar alguna arma que ayudara a salvar el momento, cuando de pronto se quedó quieto.

¡Ego in stercore Pantheon!- Maldijo el semidiós, nuevamente en latín. Bianca no interpretó sus palabras, pero adivinó que significaban. Nada agradable.

Me he olvidado la placa.- Dijo Logan. – No importa. – Intentó salir del auto para enfrentarse a la madre de todos los monstruos pero Bianca lo detuvo tomando su hombro.

No. - Ordenó la semidiosa.

Ante la confusión del hijo de Neptuno, Bianca encendió el auto y lo miró significativamente. Logan sonrió e instantáneamente sus ansias de violencia se calmaron un poco. Apretó el acelerador a fondo y con un rugido, el auto se dirigió a la equidna, que salió despedida hacia atrás por el golpe que le dio la parte delantera del auto. Rápidamente, Logan apretó la palanca de cambio e hizo marcha atrás para huir del lugar. Bianca lo miró reprendiéndolo.

¡No me refería a eso, Logan! ¡Era solo escapar, no atropellarla!-

Lo sé.- Confirmó el semidiós.

¿Y eso que fue?-

Oh. – se encogió de hombros- No podía irme sin golpearla.-

Bianca solo suspiró y visualizó a la mujer serpiente acercarse con una mueca de furia a ellos.

¡Ahí viene de nuevo!-

Logan aceleró aún más el coche, saliendo de la pista y tomando camino entre las pilas de basura del lugar. Lo único que buscaba era salir de allí y mantener a salvo a Bianca, aun así si perdía la oportunidad de enfrentarse a la famosa Equidna.

El auto recorrió velozmente el camino y con un golpe llegó a la carretera por donde habían venido. El hijo de Neptuno no disminuyó la velocidad, su objetivo era llegar al campamento y no planeaba hacer tiempo. Debían llegar cuanto antes.

¿Cuántas horas han pasado? En imposible que nos haya olfateado.- Preguntó Logan.

Solo 3 horas. – Contestó Bianca, aun dada vuelta para comprobar si el monstruo los seguía.

"Gracias a los dioses" Pensó Bianca al ver como se alejaban del basurero y de la misma Equidna. Suspiró y contempló la mirada nerviosa y los nudillos apretados de Logan en el volante. Luchaba para controlar su furia y Bianca lo entendía. Su defecto era ser demasiado violento.

¡LOGAN UN AUTO!- Gritó Bianca levantándose del asiento para señalar a un automóvil que venía de frente.

Logan volanteó bruscamente y el auto rojo donde permanecían dio un giro y frenó en el costado de la carretera, sin tocar al otro automóvil. Bianca suspiró aliviada. Sin embargo, Logan Rockefeller pareció explotar.

Con furia, se sacó el cinturón de seguridad, maldiciendo el latín por lo bajo, y prosiguiendo a abrir la puerta de una patada. Bianca se sacó también el cinturón rápidamente y con brusquedad tomó la cara de Logan, lo acercó a él y plantó un beso en sus labios.

El semidiós abrió los ojos ante el gesto de la semidiosa y segundos después respondió efusivamente, logrando que el enojo que permanecía dentro de él se calmara rápidamente. Se permitió relajarse y sentir la suavidad de Bianca.

La hija de Hades se separó de él suavemente y pegó su frente con la suya. Se sonrojó y soltó una pequeña sonrisa, a la que el pelinegro correspondió con gusto.

Bianca soltó una risa. Logan también. Y comenzaron a lanzar carcajadas que inundaron el auto.

La semidiosa clavó sus ojos en la carretera y Logan encendió el auto otra vez, mientras tomaba la mano de Bianca entre la suya.

Te amo Snow White.- Susurró Logan.

Y yo a ti, Sponge Bob.- Respondió Bianca.


End file.
